When game becomes reality
by Chanel39
Summary: Chanel is a normal gamer girl who is transported into another World. The world consisting of Orcs, Humans.. and many others. She goes through adventures and love to get back to the old world. World, of Warcraft.
1. 100xp for Discovering WoW

So, my name is Chanel and I want to tell you guys a story about a World of Warcraft addict, me, who got sucked into the game.. literally:).

* * *

It was after supper at Daniel's house.

"Chanel, you need to try this!". I rolled my eyes and walked over to the computer where Justin had been sitting. The sun rays shone through his window right into my eyes, squinting, I was eager to know what this kid wanted me to try. I squinted more and saw what beheld on his computer screen; World of Warcraft. I gave myself a facepalm.

"Are you seriously playing this piece of junk? You're the most nerdiest kid ever". I slapped him on the side of the head, not too hard mind you, just "you're an idiot" slap. Justin wasn't your average 12 year old kid. He was the biggest nerd on the face of the planet, I went to his house to see his older brother who was my best friend, Daniel. Daniel and I had been friends since elementary school. Justin had always tagged along with us.

"It's so fun, Chanel! I'm already level 27!". I sighed at him again. He was getting right into this game!

"What is that in the middle of the screen?". I asked curiously.

"That's my character, I'm a gnome mage". I laughed loudly.

"Once a shortie, always a shortie, even in the virtual world.". I laughed again and he grunted. Just then, Daniel had entered his little brother's room, noticing him on the computer. Daniel walked over and I looked at him disapointed.

"How did your parents raise you and your brother to make you guys such nerds?". I asked. Daniel smiled at me.

"Well, they didn't ground us for stupid reasons". He replied back to me. No doubt he was implying that my parents were over protective and didn't know how to punish me.

"Shush, you". I said back. He lightly laughed. Daniel looked at the computer screen.|

"World of Warcraft, hmm? Oh, and a gnome of course". I looked at Daniel.

"You play this game too? What has this world come to?". I said sarcastically. Daniel smirked at me.

"Have you even played the game before?". I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"No...". I could feel my cheeks turn into a hot blush.

"You play Halo, CouterStrike, Enemy Territory, even Zelda, not to menchin you play Mario all the time and-".

"Yeah, so?" I interrupted him.

"You call us nerds?". Daniel smirked. I shut turned around and layed his arm on the back of the chair.

"Chanel, try it. I think you'll like it". I rolled my eyes again.

"PPLLEEEAASSEEE". Justin said. Daniel laughed and looked at me.

"YA CHANEL, PLLEEAASSEEE". They both started giving me puppy dog eyes. Justin and Daniel both had dark brown hair, and green eyes. They looked so much alike, you could swear they were twins. Daniel was 16, but even then his little brother looked a lot older. I stood there, they were still giving me puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine". I said. Justin hopped out of the chair and I sat down. They first told me to pick my race. I picked Alliance first, I thought the Night Elves were pretty. Justin explained each class to me. Priest, Rogue, Warrior, Hunter and Druid. I decided to be a Druid. I sat there and played up until level 5. Fighting the Nightsabers and Timberlings. Teldrassil was beautiful for a game place.

"Chanel, the movie starts in 30 minutes, we should get going". I heard Daniel talk but I wasn't listening. I was too busy doing a quest to even care.

"Chanel?". I heard his word then.

"Huh, yeah what?". I said.

"The movie starts in 30 minutes, can we go?". He said. I smiled and nodded to him. I logged off Justin's account.

"So you like it?". He said. Him and I walked through the hallway over to his room.

"Err.. ". I blushed mad.

"Yep, Chanel likes it". He said talking in third person.

"Yeah, yeah. So what? I'm a gamer, what can I say?". I said back to him. Daniel and I picked up our backpacks from his room and headed out.

* * *

So, I know it doesn't sound good right now, but guaranteed, it will get good in the next chapter. Please review, it will encourage me to write more.


	2. A Magical Turn

"That was the best movie ever". I said, spreading my arms out and yawning. Daniel laughed a bit.

"Agreed". Daniel replied. Daniel and I just finished walking out of the movie theatre onto the walkway. The lights of the city and traffic made the nightime seem like day. We headed to the crosswalk and waited for the lights to change. We waited there for about 3 minutes. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Yeah so.. I heared they were trying to fix these lights earlier today, didn't do a good job..". Daniel said. I cussed a little. Just then I noticed someone shoving me a bit. The amount of people around us increased. The crowd was giving off an impatient and angry aura, which started to affect Daniel and I. I noticed Daniel turning and looking at a shop across the walkway. It was called _Wicca Magicks. _He slyly smirked at me.

"We're not 12, Daniel" I said. He laughed. He took my hand and dragged me through the crowd. This was the only crosswalk for another half kilometer; and no one wanted to walk that far.

Daniel and I entered the shop; indulged in the sights and smells of the Magick shop. The shelves were store wide were filled with books, candles, gems, weird bells and colorful drums.. Necklaces with altars and pentacles hung on the walls. A Magick aura filled the air, making the atmosphere warm and soothing; calm and peaceful. I walked to the bookshelf, eager to see what kind of bullcrap this store had.

I fingered the edges of some of the books on the shelves. I walked slowly along glancing at some as I passed, stopping when an interesting one captured my attention. I looked around and realised Daniel had gone off somewhere else in the store. I shrugged it off. I tilted my head sideways to read the title of the book that caught my eye; "Myths and Gods", it read.. I picked it off the shelf and opened it up, flipping through the pages hoping I would actually find something interesting. What I saw was, well, pretty funny.

The picture I noticed was a Night Elf, no joke. She was tall with a leather robe and a staff. I chuckled. It even said Night Elf on the top of the page and had a detailed discription of them. On the next page was a picture of Fandral Staghelm, a leader of the Night Elves. That was it, I couldn't take it. I bursted out laughing. This had to be the most stupid thing I have ever seen. Some ancient myth? It's a video game! A virtual world with virtual fantasy characters, an industrial-era made video game! By now, some of the customers were looking at me. I cleared my throut and tried to maintain composure. Just then a women came over to me.

"Do you need help with anything, Miss?" she said in a soft, kind voice. I looked at her. I didn't care how lesbian it sounded in my head, but she was hot. Very hot. Her face carried perfect features and she had beautiful white skin. Her hair was raven black and on her feet were matching tiny black slippers. Her light shear sweater extenuated her tiny figure. If I wasn't a girl at that moment I would have kissed her. I smiled at her politely and looked down at the book.

"Err, this is going to sound extremally weird, but, this book has game characters in it". I held my laugh and substituted it with a smile. She raised at eyebrow at me.

"Well, It might be a video game here..but not there". She said, looking at me with a blank stare. I didn't know whether to laugh at her or smack her for being down right dumb. I just stood there looking at her, completely oblivious as to what to do.

"Miss, do you believe in different dimensions and worlds?". She asked. I didn't. I never believes in any ghosts, magic, other dimensions, aliens or any of that weird religious/paranormal crap. It was bollocks to me. I politely shook my head no.

"Would you like to learn more?". She asked and smiled.I figured what the heck, sure. I smiled lightly and nodded yes. She motioned for me to follow her, and so I did. She brought me to a room in the back, an enclosed space with a pentagram on the ground, candles on each corner. This was stupid, I thought. I mentally slapped myself in the face. Why was I doing this? I stood and watched as she opened another book which was sitting on a little shelf with many others. This book, apparently, had spells, enchantments and potions.

"So, wan' tell me why I'm here and why we're looking at a book about World of Warcraft?". I asked her. She giggled slightly and sat down on a nearby stool. I sat beside her.

"Miss, the reason I brought you here is because not many people pick that book off the shelf like you did. That book carries certain special powers and bindings. That book, dare I say, has come from a different dimension...a different existince". I bursted out laughing, what has this girl been smoking? Crack? PCP?

"Ma'am, there's no such thing as magic. No such thing as different dimensions. That's crazy talk. It's just a book". I said. She didn't seem angered by this..

"This book has been enchanted by many witches over the past. They attempted to come in contact with any existance in that dimension. They have failed to do so." she repositioned herself on her stool. "Your attention was drawn to it. When a human's emotions are caught between yourself and an object, something binds you-".

"Okay Ma'am, I've heared enough, this is ridiculous. There's no such thing as Night Elves, Orcs or whatever else, dimensions, potions. It's crazy and stupid". I was getting frustrated. This girl has got to be the dumbest, most fooled person on the planet. She sighed.

"Miss, will you take this book? Read through it just a little?". She asked me. I sighed.

"Since you've dealt with my frustrated skepticism so well, sure". I said.

I found Daniel again and he and I headed out about 10 minutes later. He was telling me all the fasinating stuff he saw in the shop. On the way home we talked as we normally did, about how our our parents were going to be mad that we're back so late, about the movie and the Wicca Store we just left; normal reflective conversation.

"So the girl at the store gave me this and wanted me to check it out. She said World of Warcraft was just a game invented by Blizzard that was actually based of a different dimension. Messed, huh?". I said. Daniel laughed.

"That's stupid". Daniel said. I nodded. He dropped me off just outside of my house.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Dan". I said. He nodded. I gave him a hug. He tried to let go but I still held on to him for about 10 seconds.

"Chanel.. ". He said. I cuddled him. He was my best friend, what can I say? He sighed. That was my cue to let go. I smiled at him and waved by as he walked away.

I stepped in the door of my house, greeting my mother who was doing her daily arobics. Yes, this late. She didn't even say anything about me being home so late. I went straight upstairs to my room and set that weird book on my computer desk. My room was pretty weird. It had dragon posters and band posters covering the walls, which were black and white striped. I had a computer, T.V and phone in my room, along with a dresser and two vanities. My bed was a queen-size. Made for a queen, like me. No, just kidding. I wasn't a queen.

I got in my pajamas and got under my covers.

_"What a strange girl, different dimensions? She's losing her mind. I need to get some sleep." _I thought to myself. I shut off my lamp and rolled over.

I layed there for about an hour. I couldn't sleep. Something was keeping me awake. A strange feeling had overcome me. It was then, quite suddenly, that I had started nodding off to sleep. What I awoke too... wasn't normal...


	3. Teldrassil? Yeah right

Hello my beautiful cupcakes. I just wanted to thank you guys for your comments, it deffinatly encouraged me to write more. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. My Editor just got a little sidetracked. But here it is. Chapter 3. More will keep coming. Thanks again!. again and again! *Throws Cupcakes to all of you*. Enjoy!

**MisshMissh**: I tried making this chapter longer, I apologise if it's not to your standards -insert flower here-.:)

**Tomorrow's Star:** Thank you:) That's why I wrote it. I was so aggrivated with not finding many other stories about getting sucked in, I decided to indulge my own senses in my own story:).

In Olden English, back in the mid 1600's-1800's, Magick was the use of magic by witches and warlocks. I used Magick because it was a Wicca Store, seeing as it was spelt like that when witches actually were a big deal. If it was just a regular magic shop I would have spelt it right:P. But since it's Wicca; I wanted to spell it more homey.

**tatewaki2000**: Thank you very much:). I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

I had awoken to something I had never heard before. I heard the sounds of birds chirping and light wind blowing upon trees and bushes. I heard the sounds of some frogs croaking. What is this? The sounds were so graceful and beautiful. It seemed so surreal, so different. It was so calming and soothing. This dream feels so real.

I opened my eyes slowly to notice the green, natural environment which surrounded me. The ground which I seemed to be lying on felt cool and moist. I could see on the sideways of my vision, the incredibly large trees around. "_What the heck is this?" _I thought to myself. I took a deep breath noticing that I just had inhaled smelled of pine and nature. Living in the city doesn't exactly give you the chance to smell anything other then car fumes and vendor-wagon foods. I indulged my senses, seeing as I was very unsure of these new feelings. I got up slowly and sat up, rubbed my eyes and scratched my head.

Exactly what I thought was happening was. I was somewhere in the woods! I looked to my left to notice humans were running around and a huge tree with a walkway on it. But there was something different about them. They looked like humans but their ears were very long. I stood up and brushed myself off, only to notice that my skin color was a light blue. I screamed in horror. What the hell is this? Why do I look like a growing blueberry? I kept screaming, noticing a couple of those freak humans looking at me. Weird enough as it is, they each had some pink skin, some blue skin, hell even some purple-ish skin. Just then; I felt the top of my head. Only to notice that I had, the same ears as them. I ran around, screaming.

The other weirdos started laughing at me. They looked to be males as they had masculine features. One had a bow on his back with an Axe on the side of his pants. The other had just a dagger and was wearing dark blue clothes. One more wore a robe. Noticing to myself I was wearing a robe similar to that. I fell down after running for so long. The other freak with the bow was the only one that wasn't laughing. He walked over to me.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit lost". He asked.

"Of course I'm lost! I don't know where the hell I am, what I am, and how to get back home! I have ears the size of poles!" I yelled. He looked at me and smiled.

"Would you like some help?". He asked. I just looked at him stunned, sitting on the ground dumbfounded.

"Whatever. I don't really know what to think". I said back. He reached his hand out to me and I held his hand. He pulled me up. Just then his little friends came over.

"Mmm, you caught a live one". One of them said. I raised one of my eyebrows, not even wanting to know what he meant by that.

"Shut up, Ked". replied the man who was holding my hand.

"She's a keeper, Dal!". The one with the blue clothes on said. Just then the man with the bow let go of my hand and went right up to the man with the blue clothing on.

"You and Ked will leave me be right now. This woman needs help. You guys are just being a nuisance. I'll visit you when this woman is back on her feet and is ready to walk by herself". He said. I almost wanted to cry out of happiness. How come there were no guys like this? Why? "Ked" and the blue clothed boy walked away.

"Wow. thank you". I said surprised. The guy with the bow turned around.

"You're welcome M'lady. Now, shall we sit somewhere and discuss why you're lost?". I nodded to him. We walked for about 5 minutes to what looked like a tiny pool, but it was shining with blue glowing dots above the water. It was shining so radiantly. Almost as a lake would in the night time with a full moon shining on it, except this was daytime. He sat down on the edge of this pool and I sat beside him. He crossed his legs and I did too.

"So, what's your name?". He asked me.

"Chanel". I replied. He smiled at me. For some reason his smile seemed awfully familiar.

"I'm Daliel". He replied. It hit me. He reminded me of Daniel. Daniel always smiled the same way he did.

"You remind me of one of my friends". I said to him.

"How?".

"Well, when we were kids, I was getting bullied by these kids because I was making something stupid in the sandbox at school. I started crying and he asked if I was alright. Then he went to the two bullies and told them to leave us alone, he'll deal with them later. It's exactly the same like right now". I said to him. Daliel laughed a little.

"Where is he?". Daliel had asked.

"He's probably at his house. I'm not really sure where I am right now. I'm not even sure where _my_ house is". I said,

"Well, do you live in Kalimdor?". He asked. What the heck is Kalimdor?

"No, I live in Canada, Nova Scotia. What the heck is Kalimdor?". I asked.

"We're in Kalimdor, Chanel". He said my name so stern, I must say I enjoyed hearing him say it, with his deep, masuclinevoice.

"What do you mean, Kalimdor? There is no such country, state or province, yet alone continent called Kalimdor. I know, I took two years of studying geography". I replied.I thought for a moment. Wait a second. Wasn't Kalimdor a continent in that game? That book I got from that Magic store said something about Kalimdor being a continent on that game map. Or did it?".

"Lady Chanel, We are in Kalimdor right now, on the tree of Teldrassil, right now you're in Aldrassil. This is where the young Night Elves come to practice fighting and purchase armor and do chores for the people here". I stared at him and blinked a couple times. Now I knew exactly what was going on. I was in... World of Warcraft. I slapped my head, giving myself a facepalm.

"Are you alright, M'Lady?". He asked. I started spazzing out and kicking my feet in the water in the Moonwell. I waved my hands around like I was on fire. I looked like retard and I caught some attention from others. I screamed loudly. He looked at me dumbfounded and kind of creeped out. He didn't know what to think. I got up and walked away madly. This was ridiculous. Some idiot was trying to tell me I was a Night Elf in a video game. There is no way that is possible. This can't be happening. He quickly ran behind me and took my hand.

"Chanel, I can see you're confused. I will help you through this if you will let me". He said. I turned around and looked at him.

"No, I'm not retarded, I don't need help!".I said furious. I walked away, ignoring Daliel's eyes trailing on me. I walked down the hill and saw the so called Night Elves working with anvils making armor, some even mixing some flowers and different color liquids in vials. The tree I was looking at was the size of a house, it looked like a house. It was green, pink, and purple. I was about to walk in and then.

"Hey you!". I looked behind me and notice someone motioning their hand for me to come. I sighed. _Oh no. not him. _I thought to myself. I walked over and rolled my eyes.

"Whatt?". I said completely uninterested.

"Our Nightsaber and Boar population has increased dramatically, they keep eating all our fruits. We're going to need to lower the population. Would you mind killing 7 boars and 7 nightsabers?". He asked. I slapped him and he looked at me angry.

"How could you ask me to kill poor innocent animals? You're sick!". I said to him.

"I'll give you 3 silver". he said rubbing the side of his face.

"Yeah? I'll give you a knuckle sandwich if you ask me again" I said back to him.

"3 silver will buy you a whole new set of leather armor plus a new staff". He said back to me. I punched him in the mouth and attempted to walk away. Daliel took my hand and looked at the man.

"She'll do it". I was about to slap Daliel but he held both my hands now. The man smiled while holding his jaw. Just then Daliel took my hands and dragged me away from him.

"What do you mean I'll do it? I'm not killing animals!".

"Do you not see how many animals are around here? I don't know which "world" you think you're from or what your customs are, but here, we kill animals, and feed. Look around". He said. I looked around. Holy crap. There were so many tigers and pigs! What.. the..heck? How come I didn't notice these when I woke up off the ground?

"Today, is the day you become savage". He said and laughed. I grunted lightly.

"If you kill one nightsaber, just one, I will buy you a meal, plus your armor, meaning you get the three silver the man gives you". Daliel said. Come to think of this now, I was very hungry, and if this was the game, I needed to do this quest.

"A pig". I said. I don't mind killing a pig, but tigers are too cute.

"Deal- kill that one". He said pointing at a tiny piglet walking around. I smirked. I took miniature axe on Daliel's waist and walked over to the pig. It was only about 15 feet away. I got behind it and looked at Daliel, standing there crossing his arms, waiting to be impressed. I took the Axe and held it up a little bit. I bit my lip. I couldn't believe I was doing this.I lowered the axe cutting the pig. Just then the pig squeeled, turned around and started pushing his face into me, quite hard I might add. I screamed and started running.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD DALIEL AHH, IT'S GOING TO KILL ME, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!". I said running around. The pig was running after me like a retard after a popcicle. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I could also feel my cheeks beocmign red after hearing Daliel almost die of laughter. Just then Daniel took the bow off his back, revealing a quiver with many arrows. He took the arrow from his quiver and laid it on his bow. He stretched the string long, flinging a long arrow into the Pig's head. Just then the Pig fell on the ground, dead. He sighed in apprehension.

"Life has just got a little more interesting". He smirked at me and I smiled with guilt written on my face.


End file.
